towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Herzlich Willkommen hallo, ich bin Bioniclemaster724 der Leiter des Wikis, schön dass du dich angemeldet hast, bei Fragen melde dich einfach bei mir. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:21, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oder auch bei mir. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:33, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben einiges Gemeinsam. Ich mache auch Schwertkampf (bin aber nicht gut im Duellfechten) und auch ich achte bei den Waffen der Toa oft auf authentische Muster. Aber ich verwende desto öfters auch Schußwaffen. Aber jeder meiner Toa hat auch immer ein Schwert. Sie tragen es auf dem Rücken, was bei den Bildern aber oft nicht so rüberkommt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 07:54, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Cool! Und ich dachte, ich stünde mit meinem Hobby hier mal wieder gänzlich alleine da - was hast du denn für eine Waffe? Ich einen 94 cm Einhänder... na ja, bei mir wohl eher einen Anderthalbhänder *schiefgrins* (ich weiß, ist ein bisschen lang für ein Wikingerschwert...) Aber, meine Schwertkampfkünste sind ohnehin ziemlich miserabel... Sag mal, weißt du wie man auf seiner Beitragsseite diese Infobox für den Charakter einfügt (so mit Bild und Name usw.)? Ich krieg das nämlich irgendwie nicht so hin wie ich das gerne hätte. 91.41.125.49 08:39, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen. Mich kannst du auch fragen. Ich nehme auch gerne Bauaufträge an. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 10:19, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe ein Einhänder mit 62 Cm Klingenlänge und einen Parierdolch mit ca. 35 Cm Klingenlänge. Im Duellfechten bin ich nicht sehr gut, ich bin immer schnell besiegt. Aber im Feldkampf geht es mitlerweile so langsam. Die Infobox ist auf deiner Seite. Die Farbangaben schicke ich dir noch auf deine Diskusionseite. Bei "Farbe" soll ein beliebiges Farbset eingetragen werden. Vorhandene Farbsets sind: *Erde (Schwarzer Hintergrund mit grauer Schrift) *Luft (Olivgründer Hintergrund mit dunkelgrüner Schrift) *Stein (Brauner Hintergrund mit orangener Schrift) *SteinNeu (Orangener Hintergrund mit brauner Schrift) *Feuer (Dunkelroter Hintergrund mit orangener Schrift) *Eis (Hellblauer Hintergrund mit dunkelblauer Schrift) *Wasser (Dunkelblauer Hintergrund mit hellblauer Schrift) *Licht (Gelber Hintergrund mit weißer Schrift) *Schatten (Dunkelgrauer Hintergrund mit roter Schrift) Falls du eine andere Farbe brauchst kannst du ein neues Farbset erstellen. Das kannst du in der Vorlage:Farbe tun. Allerdings regelt diese Vorlage nur die Farbe des Hintergrundes. Um die Farbe der Schrift zu verändern musst du dasselbe in der Vorlage:Farbe2 tun. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:25, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) COOL Jetzt bist du auch ein Toa-Of-Wiki! Stellst warscheinlich deine Geschichte rein, was? Und übrigens: Video:Chridau Theme 2HI![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 12:20, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schön was du alles auf deine Seite geschrieben hast, es enthält viele Informationen. Ich bin schon mal auf deine Story gespannt. Ich selber MOCe auch sehr gerne und hab hier schon 45 Geschichten veröffentlicht. In meiner Unterschrift findest du wichtige Links, einfach draufklicken :) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:54, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) HALLO! Hallo Waruru! Schön dass du gekommen bist! Ich bins, ting683 aus dem lego Club! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:48, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst mir ruhig antworten, meine Sätze beißen nicht^^^. Nenn mich einfach Helios oder auch Gelu, wie du willst.thumb|300px|right|Mein Soundtrack - leg dir doch auch einen zu! Bei technischen Fragen kannst du auch gerne mich fragen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:59, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zum Bauauftrag Ich gebe mein bestes. Ich möchte das MoC dann aber auch gerne in meiner Story verwenden. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 11:05, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zum Bauauftrag Klar, kannst du doch machen - immerhin hast du's ja auch gebaut, ne? Waruru, der Schattenjäger 11:08, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, habe ich dann. Willst du mal ´ne farbige Unterschrift? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 11:11, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, gerne. Waruru, der Schattenjäger 11:24, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Gib bei deiner Unterschrift ein: [[Benutzer:Waruru|'Waruru, ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|'der ']][[Benutzer Blog:Waruru|'Schattenjäger']] Das ist einfach mal ein beispiel. Und vergiss nicht, "KEINE VERLINKUNG ZUR BENUTZERSEITE" anzukreuzen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 11:49, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schriftzug Das geht so: Sei mir willkommen, Freund! [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:24, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Waruru: Wenn du willst könntest du mir ein gefallen damit tun, für mich bei "Mitarbeiter des Monats" zu stimmen. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 13:18, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... ich werde wohl doch nicht gebraucht. Liest du die Geschichte Loss of a universe mal durch? Du must auch nicht die Artikel dazu lesen. Aber schreib mir in die Diskussion der Seite, wie du sie findest.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:37, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey, was heißt hier, du wirst nicht gebraucht?! Ich schätze deine Hilfe wirklich sehr, das kannst du mir glauben! Und wenn du erlaubst, werde ich auch weiterhin ab und an mal auf dein umfangreiches Wissen zurückgreifen... Apropos Wissen: Zu deiner Geschichte "Loss of a universe"... Also, ich hab sie mir durchgelesen (nicht alles zwar, aber zumindest schon einige Teile davon), und ich muss sagen: ... Bei dem top Schreibstil den du draufhast, könnt ich glatt neidisch werden!!! So gut schreib ja noch nicht mal ich (bitte korrigiere, falls ich mal wieder zu streng mit mir sein sollte *schiefgrins*); Respekt! Und ein großes Lob an den Autor; deine Geschichte ist lebendig und absolut interessant geschrieben - gib mir bitte auch was von deinem Talent ab! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:49, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite finde ich sieht sehr gut aus. Ich will dich zu nix zwingen, aber wäre nett wenn du dir mal meine Story anschauen würdest, musst du aber nicht, denn sie ist seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr umfangreich (45 Geschichten) falls du doch interessiert bist kannst du ja die Zusammenfassung lesen. (Idekria-Universum). [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 21:06, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mal sehen, ob ich was entbehren kann...*grins*..[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 05:42, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du willst, kannst du auch mal diesen Epos von mir lesen. Er ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber gut. Und sag mir, wie d ihn findest. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 09:20, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Geschichten @ Viro13: Ich finde deine Geschichte hat was... Wenn ich kleinlich wäre würde ich zwar sagen, dass da so einige Rechtschreibfehler drin enthalten sind, aber sie hat was. @ Bioniclemaster724: Top! Äußerst umfangreich (hab noch nicht mal ein Viertel deiner 45 Geschichten durch - bin nämlich gerade dabei die "lange Fassung" zu lesen *grins*), aber wirklich absolut top! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:36, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und was ist bei mir gut? Vielleicht solltest du auch erst die anderen Epen lesen, dann verstehst du es besser. Und das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern finde ich komisch, denn mein Compi hat so ein fehler-Ding eingebaut, womit man erkennt o man fehler macht oder nicht. Zur Übersichtsseite meiner Story musst du nur hier klicken. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 09:49, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nun, ich finde den Schreibstil in deiner Geschichte sehr gut, ich finde deine Geschichte an sich sehr gut... und ich hab niemals behauptet, dass ich die Hintergründe nicht verstehen würde. Aber was die Rechtschreibfehler angeht: Verlass dich da bloß nicht zu sehr auf deinen Rechner - meiner hat auch so ein Rechtschreibkorrekturprogramm inne und trotzdem unterlaufen mir ständig Fehler. Mit welchem Programm schreibst du denn? Und außerdem... ich will doch überhaupt nicht so kleinlich sein! Ich selber bin schließlich auch kein Rechtschreibgenie. Das ist mir eben nur so aufgefallen - wenn du dir später dann mal meine Storys durchlesen solltest, dann werden dir bei mir bestimmt auch so einige Rechtschreibfehler auffallen. Ja und, was macht das schon - solange man die Zusammenhänge noch versteht ist es doch in Ordnung! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:26, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gallerie Ich hab gerade deine Frage gelesen, ich beantworte sie mal stellvertretend für Jade. Du musst diesen Code eingeben: (dann den Namen des Bildes (z. B. Bild:Waruru.jpg) und mit schließen, ich hoffe das hat dir geholfen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:43, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, hat es. Danke [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:53, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Bei solchen Fragen kannst du dich gerne auch an mich wenden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:48, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achja, gibt es für deine Fledermaus einen bestimmten Farbwunsch? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nö, sie sollte halt nur nicht eben quietschebunt sein. Eher dunkel, wenn möglich. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:48, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dunkelrot-silber-schwarz (-rot-grün-blau-lila-gelb xD)? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 12:49, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ungefähr so. Das passt. (Das in der Klammer meinst du aber nicht ernst, oder? xD Ich bin humorlos, ich weiß...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:52, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ne, natürlich nicht. Ich kann das Bild aber vielleicht erst Montag hochladen, bin schon fertig, hab das MoC hier bei Garrzo (übernachte da). Vielleicht könnte ich es aber auch erst mal hier fotografieren. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 11:59, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mach nur, es hat noch keine Eile mit der Moc. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:29, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann bekommst es Montag. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:32, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guckst du gleich Simpsons? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:33, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Geht leider nicht, da muss ich arbeiten. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag-Ergebnis Hier, deine Fledermaus: Bild:Fledermaus.jpg |Fledermaus Bild:Fledermaus 2.jpg |Fledermaus-Rückansicht Bild:Fledermaus fliegt.jpg |Fledermaus fliegt Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:31, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC)